This invention relates to sponge mops, and more particularly to sponge mops in which the sponge is replaceable. The invention further relates to wringers for sponge mops.
Most sponge mops are designed for replacement of the sponge when it becomes worn or otherwise unserviceable. However, sponge replacement is typically relatively expensive, because the mops are designed for the sponge to be sold in an assembly, such as a sponge secured to a backing plate. In some mops the entire mop head must be replaced along with the sponge. This invention is concerned with a sponge mop which utilizes for a replacement sponge an ordinary household sponge, without a backing plate or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,539,857, 2,213,732, and 2,235,264 may be considered relevant to this aspect of the invention.
To squeeze water (and dirt) out of the sponge, most sponge mops are provided with a wringer, typically comprised of a squeeze plate hinged at the rear of the mop head. A lever arm is attached to the squeeze plate for pivoting the plate to wring out the sponge, the arm being spring-biased against the mop handle when the wringer is not in use. Wringing out the sponge requires rotation of the lever arm through approximately 220.degree. where the mop is of the type in which the handle is inclined 45.degree. from vertical relative to the mop head, which is a typical type. This long lever arm throw is awkward. The invention is concerned with providing a sponge mop wringer mechanism in which the rotation of the lever arm to effect squeezing of the sponge is considerably less than the typical 220.degree., providing a more convenient wringer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,213,732, 2,221,557, and 2,984,851 may be considered relevant to this aspect of the invention.